the_supersfandomcom-20200214-history
Playing Card Force
Playing Card Force of Supers consists of 35 episodes. This season is based off the Sentai season Called: J.A.K.Q Dengekitai Plot overview Green Goblin and The White Klux Klan returns although The White Klux Klan loses their old members and gain new ones (except Joker). Jimmy Carter (current President of America) Forms a Brand new Team of Supers called Playing Card Force. Characters Supers: Allies: Jimmy Carter (Mentor) Main Villain: Green Goblin White Klux Klan: * Joker (Son of Green Goblin) * Shine (23-35) * Boss (Warrior) Iron Claw (1-35) * Klan Boss (1-20) * Klaners * Klan Monsters ** Mechanical Monsters (1-22) *** Devil Killer (1) *** Devil Drill (2) *** Devil 'Mite (3) *** Devil Gun (4) *** Devil Wrestler (5) *** Devil Amazon (6) *** Devil Electric (7) *** Devil Flower (8) *** Devil Spider (9) *** Devil Cane (10) *** Devil Gang (11) *** Devil Sphinx (12) *** Devil Goo (13) *** Devil Wolf (14) *** Devil Mummy (15) *** Devil Ball (16) *** Devil Devil (17) *** Devil Fishing (18) *** Devil Athletic (19) *** Devil BEM (20) *** Devil Batter (21) *** Devil Scrap (22) ** Invader Robots (23-35) *** Atomic Witch (23) *** Hell's Angel (24) *** General Antongam (25) *** Captain Ghost (26) *** Führer Crocodile (27) *** Tentacles Lay Priest (28) *** Chief Mantis (29) *** Great Priest Cobra (30) *** Shachira Khan (31) *** Battalion Leader Chameleon (32) *** Admiral Buffalo (33) *** Great King Icarus (34) *** Warrior Iron Claw (35) Trivia * Only Supers season to have the Supers name's the exact same as the corresponding Sentai season * First and Only supers season to have a White super * First Supers season to not have a Yellow super Second and Final as of now is the following season: Super Playing Card Force * Second Supers Season to Use Happy Days Characters with their corresponding Actors * Jimmy Carter's second season as mentor of the Supers * First Season to Use a Character directly from Corresponding Sentai Season * First Season where Powers are Not Transferred * First Season where Characters and Actors carry over to the Next Season * First Season to have a Two-Part finale Episodes # Ep. 1: 4 Cards!! The Trump is Playing Card Force # Ep. 2: 2 Ten-Jacks!! Destroy the Secret Factory # Ep. 3: 5 Flashes!! Roar, Panther # Ep. 4: 1 Joker!! The Perfect Crime's Assassin # Ep. 5: 3 Snaps!! The Ballade of Betrayal # Ep. 6: 9 Pokers!! The Beauty's Trap # Ep. 7: 8 Supercars!! Super-Speed, 350 km/h # Ep. 8: 6 Targets!! Exploding Flowers # Ep. 9: 7 Straights!! The Deadly Fist of Hell # Ep. 10: 11 Collections!! Invitation to Happiness # Ep. 11: 13 Jackpots!! Burn! Flames of Friendship # Ep. 12: 10 Pyramids!! The Maze of the Golden Mask # Ep. 13: Red Key Quiz!! The Riddle of the Secret Room Murder # Ep. 14: All Supercars!! Violence!! Great Violent Dash!! # Ep. 15: The Blue Occult!! Ghost Story - Vampire # Ep. 16: Black Baseball!! The Attacking Miracle Ball # Ep. 17: Black Demon Moon!! Ghost Story - Hell House # Ep. 18: Blue Whirling Tides!! The Face of the Secret Spy # Ep. 19: Great Blue Adventure!! Demon Extermination of Bottomless Haunts # Ep. 20: Messenger of Darkness!! The Transparent Monster Runs the Darkness # Ep. 21: The Rose-Colored Baseball Era!! White Klux Klan's Slugger # Ep. 22: Big Blue Counterattack!! Attack the Suicide Bomber Army # Ep. 23: White Birdman! Big One # Ep. 24: Demon? Angel?! The Marvelous Flute-Playing Man # Ep. 25: Victory? Death?! Demon Shogun and Mechanization Army # Ep. 26: Invaders!? The Mysterious Space Pirate Ship # Ep. 27: The Despot's Ambition!! Break it! The Death Camp # Ep. 28: My Secret! A Space Monster in My Pocket # Ep. 29: Go, Seven Changes! Iron Claw vs. Big One # Ep. 30: The Code That Calls Death! Deadly Poison, Cobra Twist # Ep. 31: Blue Impact! The Spy is a Seventh-Grader # Ep. 32: Which is the Real One?! Danger, Big One # Ep. 33: The Supers Annihilated?! White Klux Klan's Cooking Class # Ep. 34: Infiltration! White House Under Attack Part 1 # Ep. 35: Infiltration! White House Under Attack Part 2 | |[[Category:Seasons]]||}}